A new twist to an old story
by shyblueeyes
Summary: 50 years since the Cullens have left and came back, and a girl named Teresa and she just moved to Forks and is a sophomore. And she is a curious figure that not only gets the attention of the Cullen's and Bella, but of the Volturi as well
1. Chapter 1

_**OK you guys this is a story that takes place 50 years since the Cullens and Hales have left and came back, and a girl named Teresa and she just moved to Forks and is a sophomore. And she is a curious figure that not only gets the attention of the Cullen's and Bella, but of the volturi as well.**_

_**TPOV**_

Well it's a new day I guess I should probably get up and get ready for a day at my new school. Well I hope I will meet some cool people that aren't like the people at my old school. I slid my eyes open and tried to picture my old room but it was no use these gray walls are nothing like my old one with its punk rock posters and dark blue walls. As I slid out from under my comforter I looked out the window to see that it was raining. That was comforting because it was no different from home. It rained a lot in my little town of Bidwell so I was used to the chill of the morning. As I got dressed in my midnight black t-shirt and dark wash jeans I looked at myself in the mirror.

I could be beautiful if I was to put forth an effort to put on something other than heavy dark eyeliner and dark eye shadow. But I didn't and I don't really care what my new class mates will think of me because I don't plan on living here for too long. As I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my medium length black hair, I hear my mom call for me to come and help my youngest brothers and sister get dressed. You see my family is larger than most families in the United States. I have five brothers and one sister that are all younger than me.

As I walk down the stares I see my two oldest brothers Brandon and Alex arguing over the remote and my only sister Kayla, looking for socks in our sock bag. I walk into the kitchen to see my dad getting ready to head out the door for his new job at the old mill that is just out of town limits, and my mom trying to unpack the rest of our dished. My mom is the type of mom that is very to-do and no procrastinating person. "Good morning you look ready to go back to your room and hide." She said as she laughed to herself.

"Yeah im not really a morning person if you haven't noticed and that is not my room, my room is back in Bidwell where you decided to drag me all the way across the country. So yeah I want to go back and hide in my room and see my friends and go to my school." I said as I started to pour a bowl of cereal for myself, Kayla, and my twin brothers Christopher and Ray. Who are trying to peel their eyelids back far enough to actually look awake. "Hey Teresa will you tie my shoes I don't want to im too tried." Ray said as he lifted up his foot and sits it on our table.

"Umm dude do I look like I am your slave? Because I aint but I guess I will, but first get your foot off the table." I said as I walked around the table to tie their shoes "Hey Sis would you please learn how to put you makeup crap in your room? I hate having to move it. Alex said as he walked in and grabbed my bowl of cereal with a grin on his face. "Hey I was gonna eat that ya know." I said as I sighed and got my keys to my Simi-new car.

"Well guys I will see you later I go to get to school." Alex and Brandon started to get up and follow me out the door. "Hey wait for us we need a ride too!" They both shouted at the same time as I got ready to close the door behind me. "Umm you guys get to ride to school on the school bus! Isn't that exciting!" I said as I closed the door shut behind me. As I walked down my driveway to get in my car I started to get really jumpy because of the trees on each side of the driveway. For some reason my parents thought it would be cool if we were so far away from anyone and secluded I am guessing because my closest neighbor is at least two and a half of a mile away from us.

When I got in my car I cranked the volume to my favorite cd 'The Open Door' by Evanescence and started to back down the driveway. My drive was pretty easy because we had drove past it in the week before. When I got to the school parking lot I pulled in a spot next to an old puke green car that looked like it was going to fall apart because of all the rust. Well that's good I wont be the only one with an old car.

I walked into the office and seen a woman at a desk that looked very scattered "Hi my name is Teresa Miller and I new here." She looked up from her desk and said "Oh yes good morning Im Mrs. Coop. here's your schedule and a map of the school. Don't you have two brothers that go here? " I looked at her innocently and said, "Yes, but they wanted to ride the bus today, they thought I would get us lost." I said and laughed.

"Okay, well if you see them and they haven't been in here to see me send them my way." She said as I shook my head yes and headed out in the hallway to get to my locker and then to my class. When I got to my class I gave the teacher Mr. Hammond, my slip of paper and went to the back of the room to sit at a desk." Good morning class well we have a new student in our class today her name is Teresa Miller and she has moved here from all the way from Ohio." Luckily I didn't have to stand up and give a speech because it would be pretty boring but anyway, the class is pretty straightforward easy.

The bell rang and I got up and right before I got to the door a short pale girl with glasses and dark brown hair and came up to me and asked "Did that hurt?" Pointing to my eyebrow ring. "Not really just after wards it hurt like hell when I would make any facial expression that moved my eyebrows." I said as I walked toward my next class, biology. "Oh well that's cool by the way my name is Bridget. What class do you have next?" She asked as we both kept walking towards biology "I have biology What do you have?" I asked as I looked at the map again trying to make sure I was going the right way. "Yeah me too. "Hey you can sit with me in the back of the room that way Mr. Banner wont call on you in class he loves people who sit in the front because he thinks they have a gift for zoology or whatever, its just a bunch of nerds that sit there anyway"

After class was done we started to walk to lunch but before we got to far along a girl came up to Bridget and said "Hey Bridget are you going thought the lunch line I am starving and we are have curly fries today so I want to get there before they start putting regular fries in our treys hurry!! Oh hey! Who is that? Dude you have your eyebrow pierced that's so cool I want one but my parents said I can't get one till I'm out of the house." The girl asked as she pointed at me and stared at my eyebrow.

"Haley this is Teresa and she is new, Umm lets see, yes I am going through the lunch line and yeah we all know you hate the regular fries." She said with a laugh. "OK cool so now, Teresa did that like hurt? Or like bleed uncontrollably?' She asked with excitement in her eyes "Well Dude, it did hurt but didn't bleed uncontrollably." I said as we parted to go separate ways, me to the lunchroom and them to the lunch line. As I got in there I walked to the only table that had no one sitting at it and laid my head down and closed my eyes.

_**AlicesPOV**_

As we walked in to the lunchroom I saw a very pale girl with medium length black hair and really dark eye makeup on setting at our usual table with her head down and her eyes closed. I knew that this girl was the girl, all the people were talking about how she looked like a freak with her eyebrow ring and her punk rocker clothing. Although she looked like it I knew she wasn't asleep because I could hear her breathing and it wasn't steady enough for her to be asleep. Then I heard something that didn't make since her heartbeat was very fast. It was as fast as Renesmee's heartbeat right before she was fully-grown. "Who is that?" Emmett asks as we continue the walk to the table. "That Emmett is Teresa she is new she moved here from Ohio and is at our table." Said Rosalie, as she was about to go tell the girl to move. I grabber her hand before she had the chance to move and said "Rosalie listen to her heart. What does it sound like?"

As she started to listen so did everyone else, as they heard how fast her heart was beating Bella gasp and Renesmee with her twinkeling voice "Her heart beat is as fast as mine was when I was about to change!"

"Do you kow what this means she is in grave danger from The Volturi if anyone finds out about this and I'm surprised that they haven't found out about her yet. But more importantly how did this happen?" Edward said as he looked over at her and gasped at what he heard in her thoughts."Edward what is it?" Jacob asked as he looked over at Renesmee with a worried expression on his face like he was ready to grab her and take off and hide her in the nearest cavern.

"She is thinking about the stuff that happened at her town she uses to live at it is horrible they did treacherous things to that poor girl, but I don't think she is human or not whole human anyway." Edward said

"She is totally hysterical but I can barely feel it. It's like she knows how to mask it and I can barely detecting her emotions. I don't understand how can she be doing this?" Jasper asks as he looks at all of us with questions in his eyes.

Just then I have a vision of her in an old mine shaft that looks like it's ready to fall in and she is in horrible pain and is trying not to scream. There is someone else in the mineshaft with her but I don't see who it is before it all goes blank. "Alice what was that? What is going to happen to her Alice?!" Edward asked frantically

"All I seen was that she was in an old mine shaft and there was someone there with her causing her horrendous pain but she couldnt stop it then she disappeared like a werewolf or shape shifter was there. But it was more odd then that." I said with a sigh. _Edward we need you to play detective I think there is a lot more than we have seen or felt or heard. We need to go talk to her and you need to pick her brain._

And with that started to walk over to the table we usually sit at. As we were about to introduce ourselves she looked up and with a flicker of something in her eyes, she got up swiftly and went to meet two other boys that didn't really look related but I knew that they must be of some relation because of how relaxed her looked around them but at the same time wound up tight like a rubber band pulled to its maximum stretching point. They both looked at us when she said something in a so low of voice that not even our sensitive hearing did not hear what she said. But as I was watching them I noticed that they all had almost the same look to them it was almost like they wanted to get the hell out of dodge, when she relayed the information she had for them that she recognized or believes was true about us.

"Now they are all hysterical but the boys are most evident I can still only feel a very small amount of what she is feelings." Jasper said with a confused look on his face. "We need to talk to Carlisle about this. This could put us all in immediate danger. I am wondering something though how did she do it? How did she keep people from seeing how fast she grew? It doesn't make since I don't understand." Said Rosalie with a look of aspiration on her face.

OK YOU GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOVE IT HATE IT YOU TELL ME REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Just then I had another vision. Teresa was going through under ground tunnels like the ones in Voltura and it looked like Demitri, Felix, Jane, and Alec was there. She looked battered and broken, just then the tallest of her brothers started to talk out of the darkness _leave her alone she didn't do anything to you just leave her alone I am the one you want don't hurt her any more._ Then it stopped. I stood there before I heard Jasper say my name panicked and someone's arms around me. I swayed on my feet and then I looked up to see Renesmee looking down at me with her golden eyes widened with worry.

"Alice what did you see?" She asked as she shone me what my face looked like to her through her touch. I looked frightened and pale as the bone beneath my skin. "I have to see Carlisle now!" I said as I looked back at them as the girl and two boys walked out the door rather quickly. We all looked at one another in different extremes of worry and wonder. "We need to go now we cant wait" Said Edward as he started to walk out of the cafeteria Bella looked at Edward then to Renesmee and back to Edward. She walked after him as she said "Renesmee go to the house now! We will meet you there now go!

"Alice, what did you see? Please tell me I am getting very frightened because mom, dad, and your reaction. What did you see?" Renesmee asked as she stared at me with a look of something I have never seen on anyone's face before. "We need to go now. I will tell you when we get home but we really need to go now we have things to do and we need to prepare." I said as I look at each of them with a determined expression plastered on my face.

_**TeresasPOV**_

While I had my head on the table I started to think about the things that I have fought against to keep my family safe from the thing that most people think are just fairy tail monsters but are really real. Things that left me battered and broken so that my family would be safe. Instead of the life they could have had if the Volturi had gotten to them. Soon after I start to think about these things I smell something like a vampire. Then I smell more than one or two, which doesn't happen. A coven more than two they are ready to rip each other's throats out unless they are like the Volturi, which was unlikely. Then I smelt something I cannot recognize but it smells like a wet dog. As I focus my hearing one the source of the smell I try to focus on the heart beat, but can't find one for any of them. Except for the one that smells like a dog but its heartbeat is too fast for a human. Even if a human has a very fast pulse, this would be too fast. As I listen to what they are saying a husky male voice ask "Who is that?" And a high-pitched female voice say "that Emmett is Teresa she is new, she moved here from Ohio and is at our table." The female sounded like she was about to move but something stopped her. Then another female voice that sounded like bells ringing spoke and said "Rosalie listen to her heart what does it sound like"

Soon after that another female voice that was higher than either of them and sounded like chimes in the wind "Her heartbeat is as fast as mine was when I was about to change!" I gasp how do they know anything about this I thought I was the only one. "Do you know what this means, she is in grave danger from The Volturi if anyone finds out about this and I'm surprised that they haven't found out about her yet. But more importantly how did this happen?" Asked a velvet soft male voice not that much before a gasp from the same person.

"Edward what is it?" Another deep male voice much deeper than the others said. "She is thinking about the stuff that happened at her town she uses to live at, it is horrible they did treacherous things to that poor girl, but I don't think she is human or not whole human anyway." Said the velvet soft male voice again who is apparently named Edward. How does he know this, I wonder what his power is? If it is know peoples' past or he can read minds like Aro from Volturi, but at a distance. Well that is interesting.

"She is totally hysterical but I can barely feel it. It's like she knows how to mask it and I can barely detecting her emotions. I don't understand how can she be doing this?" Asked another male voice that was soft like honey. Well I am guessing that he can detect my emotions or something like he said hmm... Suddenly Edward frantically asks "Alice what was that? What is going to happen to her Alice?" What does that mean? How would the one named Alice know what was going to happen to me? Unless she can see the future and in that case what did she see that has Edward so frantic.

"All I seen was that she was in an old mine shaft and there was someone there with her causing her horrendous pain but she couldn't stop it then she disappeared like a werewolf or shape shifter was there. But it was more strange then that." Said Alice. Well then _that_ makes everything better then. To know that I am going to be in horrendous pain in the future. Well I need to find Brandon and Alex, and tell them what I have heard and we need to try to get the hell out of dodge now!

I heard them walking over and as the closest one to the table took in a breath of air I looked up I knew what I was thinking about them was true. They are vampires. Then I saw a person that I know isn't a vampire but I'm not sure of what he is. He is very big taller than anyone here. Just as I was about to go looking for Brandon and Alex I spotted them out of the corner of my eye, where they just walked in the cafeteria. I swiftly got up and walked over to them. My face must have had a too calm look on my face and my body must look like a spring twisted too tight because they sensed something in the way I walked. They immediately caught on as I was telling what I heard because their body stance went from cool calm, and collected, to a protective worried stance.

"So what are we going to do I mean if that they are what you said they are and if they know what you are, then we just might have a problem." Said Alex as he looked back at them with a perplexed look on his face. "I still don't what pointes out that they are vamps anyway other than the pale skin and we all have that well its not as pale as theirs or even yours. But still what pointed it out?" Brandon asked as he kept looking at them and occasionally back to me to compare.

"Well I can smell them, which is helpful and I am half vampire so I sorta have like a familiarity to them because we are predators. Plus I have really strong senses that are as good as theirs but better than yours. Also I have that sixth and seventh sense you envy me for. We need to go now and Brandon, Alex I am driving. When we get home call mom and dad at 'their places of employment' as dad says. Oh and remember don't scare them too much just tell them to get home." I said as I walked out of the door and into the rain towards my car.

While we were about to get in the car I saw two of the vampires head towards a Ferrari a little ways down from mine that wasn't there this morning when I got here. My music was still on from this morning so I turned it down slightly and turned on the heat for the boys Brandon slid in the front seat and Alex in the back quickly and put their seatbelts on. Just as I was about speed out of here like a bat out of hell someone knocked on my window, I didn't have to look to know I was one of them. As I looked out the window I saw that it was the blond one that was named Rosalie. She made the motion to roll down the window so out of curiosity I rolled it down to see what she had to say.

"Hi I'm Rosalie. Umm you see I know something about you, and my family and I would like to talk to you about it so please follow my red BMW when we leave. You do drive fast don't you?" She asked as she looked at me with a strange expression on her face. "Well I know that you know something about me and I heard what you said. And yes I love driving fast so I will be happy to follow you. That is if I can trust you. I am guessing that I can from the way everyone reacted when all of you found out what I am. Well what you assumed about me. So yes I am going to follow you." I said as I looked up at her to see that she looked relived that I didn't argue.

"Well Ok then get ready to go we will be there within the next 10 minuets if you need to drop them off. If not, we will be there within five minuets just keep up." She said with a dazzling smile that effected both Brandon and Alex. "No they are find they can come they know just about everything." I said as she shook her head and took off, running at vampire speed to her car that held the rest of her family.

"All right boys, you better have your seat belts on because we are going to be like a speeding bullet. Oh and you can let your guard down they are ok to trust. Don't worry about mom or dad either they will be fine I don't think anything is going to happen today because the way Alice talked about her vision although it is possibly in the near future but just not today I think." I said as we took off out of the driveway and took off down the highway.

O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O) O)

_**AlicesPOV**_

As we drove down the road I looked back to see Teresa right behind Edward's car. Jasper looked like he was going to burst with confusion as he was trying to figure out why Teresa way so hard to find the emotion she was putting off. When we arrived we all got out and zoomed out of the cars and into the house. Everyone that is except Teresa and her brothers which walked at a normal speed. When they got inside we all walked into the living room found Esme and Carlisle already setting there. As we all set down Esme started to talk "Perhaps we should formally introduce ourselves. I am Esme"

"I'm Emmett" Emmett said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said with indifference in her voice.

"I'm Renesmee, I have a question for you before you go on, how old are and are you a half breed.?" With curiosity burning in her eyes as she asked Teresa.

"Well I am 16 and yes I am a half-breed as you say. Oh and if you were wondering, my name is Teresa and I have the ability to mask my emotions to where they are undetectable. I also have the ability to tell whom people really are on the inside not just there appearance but their character as soon as I meet them, oh and I know the true meanings behind their actions and words." She said as she looked around the room examining the beautiful faces in the room.

"Ok well I guess then we should probably tell you what our extra abilities are then. Well mine is strength" Said Emmett with his muscles flexed.

"Mine is tenacity." Said Rosalie with s sheepish smile.

"Mine is being able to touch you and show you a memory of mine." Renesmee said with a smile as she held up her hand.

"I'm Alice and I can see the future."

"I'm Jasper and I _usually _able to read and manipulate the emotions of those around, but not you." Jasper said with a little pout on his lips.

"I'm Edward and I can read minds."

"I am Bella and I am a mental shield"

"I am Jacob and I am not a vampire I am a shape shifter and or you could say 'werewolf.'" He said with a laugh as he said this a gust of wind blew past him "So you're the one that smells like wet dog." Teresa said and everyone looked at her and started to laugh. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at everyone.

"I have the ability to love passionately." Esme said with a motherly grin on her face.

"I am Carlisle and mine is compassion."

"Well I am Brandon and I'm just a human." The tallest of her brothers said with a grin.

"Yeah I'm Alex and I am just a human too." The younger brother said with a glum look on his face. When we all seen his face we all laughed at the look on his face. While we were laughing I heard an edge to everyone's laugh but Teresa's, Carlisle's, Esme's laugh. I could tell Teresa and the rest of us could hear it but the two humans sitting awkwardly on our tan couch.

"So umm... Yeah how did this happen?" Emmett asked as he stared at Teresa with confusion planted on his face. She stared at him a moment before saying with a completely straight "Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...." When I heard this I couldn't help myself I just bust at the seams. Because of the look on Emmett's face just priceless.

"Ok but really, not to be rude how did this happen?" Carlisle asked with wonder in his eyes. "Well I really don't know about my parents. I mean my mom; well she didn't make it past my birth. My father was murdered by the Volturi; you see they are a cov-" Before she was able to say anything more Edward jumped to his feet and ran out of the room towards Carlisle's office and came back carrying the old oil painting of Carlisle, Marcus, Caius, and Aro at the castle at Voltura. "Why do you have a picture of the Volturi?" Teresa asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well you see I did live with them a long time ago, before I found my family." Carlisle said.

_**Teresa's POV**_

Ok that is very weird. Why did he live with the Volturi? Hmm... Something else to ponder. Also their eye's bazaar color. Well I might as well as. "So why is your eyes that color? I mean shouldn't they be red?" They all looked at me with a smile on their faces. "Well you see, we aren't like regular vampires that you meet. Yes we drink blood but it's not what you might think. It's animal blood." Said Bella

Wow we have more in common than I would have thought I figured it was contacts. "Well I am glad for that because I do the same. Well now that we have our diets explained, we should probably discus what Alice has seen in her vision about me." I said With a somber face. "well I suppose there's no time like the present." Said Rosalie with a edge to her voice.

_**hahaha cliffy well I guess you guys are going to have to review to find out more because I haven't had one review and they would be much appreciated but anyway all suggestions are welcome!!! **_YOU MIGHT JUST GET A COOKIE!!!!!


End file.
